Dreariness
by lyra.will
Summary: OS Tonks Lupin...Assez triste...Quand Lupin se rend compte de ce qu'il a perdu.


**Bon..j'ai ecris ce OS d'un trait...lorsque mes pensées n'étaient pas toutes roses...je pense que cela va se ressentir lol...**

Le vent soufflait avec force, ses cheveux voletaient. Ses joues étaient mouillées mais il ne pleuvait pas. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement. Il se sentait seul. Son cœur était vide. Plus rien ne le retenait sur Terre…le souvenir lui brûla le ventre. Aucun soupir ne s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue, glacée malgré le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il ne chercha pas à se remémorer la scène mais celle-ci le submergea…

-Remus…

Ca n'avait été qu'un soupir, une plainte silencieuse mais il l'entendit quand même. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas. Il fallait qu'il lutte. Il le devait. S'il perdait ce combat, il pouvait blesser l'unique personne désormais qui contait pour lui. C'était dur, c'était cruel mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quitte à la meurtrir plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle ? Il avait pensé qu'elle finirait par se lasser, par l'oublier…apparemment elle n'avait pas pu. Il s'en voulu. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il n'aurait jamais du. Il s'était une nouvelle fois trompé. Sa présence ici avait du ranimer l'unique flamme d'espoir qui subsistait au fond de son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça alors que c'était justement la dernière chose a laquelle il aurait aimé échapper. Mais c'était trop tard, il était pris au piégé. Il allait devoir affronter son regard. Regard qui le terrifiait. Si plein d'innocence encore jamais entachée, si jeune, si naïf…

Il se retourna. Elle était là. Devant lui. Droite et fière. Pourtant ses yeux, contrairement à d'habitude ne le fixaient pas. Ils étaient baissés, signe de tristesse. Il se sentit las. Il voulait que cela cesse. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Elle ne pourrait continuer longtemps. Si seulement elle comprenait qu'il ne céderait jamais.

Elle était si jeune. Ses yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, ces formes qu'il, à défaut de pouvoir toucher, parcourait inlassablement, dévorant le moindre petit repli de chair, la moindre contraction, cherchant une faille qu'il ne trouvait jamais, revisitant pour l'éternité les courbes gracieuses.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il avait su au premier regard que cette fois ci serait la dernière. Mais elle n'en connaissait pas le dénouement. Lui si. Et il en souffrait, plus que jamais. Son cœur lui hurlait des paroles qu'il n'écoutait pas, préférant les enfouir sous un amas de culpabilité qui ne le quittait jamais, voulant les noyer au plus profond de son mépris. Sentiment qu'il n'éprouvait plus que pour lui-même. Sentiment haï mais qui gagnait à tous les coups.

Il avait peur. Peur de lui-même, peur de ce qui pouvait lui échapper, peur de faire du mal, de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Cette hantises était la, elle l'avait toujours été, mais aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, elle l'omnibulait, le réduisait à néant, le contrôlait.

Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant sans doute qu'il prenne la parole. Elle se trompait. Il ne désirait pas parler. Pour lui tout avait été dit. Rien ne devait être rajouté.

Il comprit pourtant qu'une nouvelle fois il allait devoir s'expliquer, et ce pour la dernière fois il se le jura. Ces conversations les brisaient tous les deux. Il en avait conscience. Il en avait assez.

Elle lui avait plus dès le premier regard. Si jeune, si frêle mais en même temps dégageant une force surprenante. Elle lui avait sourit et il avait sentit son cœur se déchirer. IL avait combattu, comment faire autrement ? Il s'était écarté, elle s'était rapprochée. Inlassablement. Il l'avait senti. Il l'avait prévenu, elle s'en était moquée.

Il aimait tout chez elle. Son corps de femme mais qui, d'un certain côté, était encore si juvénile. Son visage si expressif dont il connaissait les moindres détails et expressions. Il s'en repaissait lorsqu'il pouvait l'observer à loisir. Il savait qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il avait mal. Il était seul.

Elle avait une volonté de fer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu baissé les bras. Toujours courageuse et battante, elle ne se décourageait pas facilement. Il l'avait vu maintes fois mise à l'épreuve mais jamais faillir. Elle était maladroite. Il l'aimait comme ça.

-Nymphadora…

Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, son visage se ferma.

Il se sentit agacé. Elle ne comprenait pas. Cela n'avait rien d'un jeu !

-Appelle moi Tonks comme tout le monde !

Elle avait appuyé sensiblement sur les derniers mots de sa phrase. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la blessure secrète qu'il venait de rouvrir. Elle allait mal. Il le voyait. Il le sentait. Pourtant il ne faisait rien.

C'était son choix. Elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Il désirait abréger. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se combattre. Fatigué de perdre. Mais il ne pouvait gagner. Il en allait de sa vie.

Elle le regardait de nouveau. Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un abîme sans fond que lui seul aurait pu éclairer d'une lumière aveuglante. Mais il ne pouvait y produire la moindre étincelle. Et elle allait devoir le comprendre. Et l'accepter.

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il voulait partir. Loin. Ne plus devoir supporter son regard suppliant, étrangement accusateur. Il avait toujours su qu'il finirait sa vie seul. Elle n'avait pas la force de vaincre quelque chose qui, de toute manière, était perdu d'avance. Elle était si faible comparé à lui. Pourtant à cet instant il se senti démuni. Elle le regardait.

Elle lisait au fond de lui. Elle l'avait toujours pu. Elle savait. Et pourtant ne l'acceptait pas. Son échec. La destruction de la plus belle chose au monde. Le fait qu'il ne serait jamais à elle, qu'elle ne pourrait que le frôler, se contenter de ce que ses yeux lui renvoyaient. Son image. Si parfaite. Elle l'aimait.

-Je dois partir.

Ses propres mots lui lacérèrent le cœur. Comme des griffes. Il eut un petit rire intérieur. Il se dégoûtait. Et elle le sentait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle se contenta de le fixer. Une nouvelle fois. Une de plus.

Les secondes passèrent. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle non plus. Ils étaient ailleurs. Elle voguait dans un autre monde, fait d'illusions et de rêves oubliés. Il était loin, perdu, ne trouvant le chemin du retour, ne le cherchant même pas.

Un bruit. Pas un mouvement. C'était l'horloge.

C'était l'heure. Celle qui devait arriver. Celle qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Celle pourtant qui signifiait la libération. Celle de la destruction de son cœur.

Il amorça un pas. Ses sens perçurent un soupir. Ce n'était qu'un mot

-Non…

Il ne céda pas. Se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il luttait une nouvelle fois. Comme toujours. Sachant très bien qui allait gagner. Elle dut le deviner également car elle courut. Il la regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de colère se jeter sur la porte. Où puisait-elle toutes ces forces ? Comment elle, si petite, si mince, parvenait-elle à trouver au fond d'elle-même des ressources qu'il ne faisait que soupçonner. Mais il ne se posait plus de questions. C'était trop tard. Son cœur avait perdu la bataille. Il devait s'incliner. Il devait se taire.

Elle se tenait appuyée contre la porte. Ses yeux d'un noir foncé ce jour la le fusillaient. Il sentit comme une brûlure. Elle l'avait percée. Mais n'avait fait qu'entamer l'épaisse coquille qu'il s'était forgé autour de lui depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne pourrait la briser. Et elle le savait. Pourtant elle n'abandonnait pas, malgré les échecs répétés, les déceptions, les faux espoirs, les luttes en vain, les combats perdus d'avance… Elle était forte. Plus forte que lui au fond. Et il lui en voulait pour ça. Pourquoi ne lâchait-elle pas ? Elle devait l'oublier. Elle avait le temps pour ça. Elle avait la vie. Devant elle. Pour elle. Lui non.

Il devait partir. Elle l'en empêchait. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il étouffait. L'air lui manquait. Il voulait respirer.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir la toucher.

-Tonks…Laisse moi passer.

Sa main se souleva. Elle atteignit en douceur son bras. Le mouvement dura une éternité. Elle le suivit des yeux. Elle sentit une vague déferler en elle lorsqu'il entra en contact. Des frissons violents la secouèrent. Elle ne put les réfréner. Elle releva les yeux. Il avait vu, sentit. Il sentait tout. Les émotions qu'elle dégageait lui étaient ouvertes comme un livre. Mais il ne lisait pas. Il ne faisait que défiler les pages. Il ne se concentrait pas. Il évitait. Et elle savait pourquoi. Et elle le détestait pour ça.

Elle se sentit bouger. Elle ne pouvait résister même si l'étau qui lui enserrait le bras avait la douceur d'une plume. Même si elle aurait pu se révolter, se battre, combattre. Elle se déplaça légèrement. Lui offrit une échappatoire. Elle savait qu'il en profiterait. Il était lâche. Elle l'aimait.

Elle le sentit approcher. S'approcher. Mais pas d'elle. De la liberté. De l'air. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle n'avait plus de larmes. Elle était vidée. Elle se sentait morte. Comme un coquillage roulé par les vagues sur le sable dur, qui s'insinuait partout. Elle en avait trop fait, elle le sentait. Mais que n'aurait-elle pas fait…Pour lui.

Elle était si proche. Et cela aurait été si simple. Juste se pencher, pousser son corps vers l'avant. Vers elle. Celle qu'il aimait. Celle qu'il désirait. A en mourir. Il ne se pencha pas. Il ne fit rien. Comme d'habitude.

Il avait pu la faire changer de place. Par ce seul contact. Il s'en voulu. De profiter. D'en profiter.

Il était là. Elle n'avait qu'à se déplacer et elle aurait sentit son corps contre le sien. Mais elle ne le put. Elle voulait que cela vienne de lui. Elle voulait qu'il gagne. Elle le regarda et elle sut. Elle sut qu'il ne flancherait pas. Jamais. Son regard la glaça. Comme une sentence. A mort. Il ne gagnerait pas. Elle le vit clairement. Elle aurait pu résister. Se démener. Comme une folle. Mais elle était lasse comme lui. Lasse de ce combat qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Lasse d'être rejetée. Son ventre se crispa puis elle ne sentit plus rien. C'était fini. Un dernier regard. Vivant mais étrangement mort. Sans vie. Sans fond. Sans rien. Un froid glacial la parcourut. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras. La main l'avait lâchée. Plus de contact. Plus de chaleur. Plus d'amour. Il était parti.

Elle aussi…

Comment avait-elle pu ? Si jeune…mais si vieille comparée à lui. Comparée à ses sentiments.

Les larmes continuaient de couler. Elles s'écrasaient sur le sol. Lentement. Défiant la gravité. Liquides. Salées.

Il ne l'avait jamais comprise. Jusqu'à ce moment. La seconde ou il avait su. L'éternité pour se rendre compte. L'éternité pour pardonner. L'éternité pour oublier.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait gagné. Elle avait perdu. Tout.

Mais qu'avait-il gagné ? Une souffrance indéfinissable, une colère sourde. Un vide immense. Que personne ne pourrait jamais plus combler.

Elle l'avait aimée. Lui aussi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette douleur intense, cette blessure gravée à tout jamais dans sons cœur.

Pourquoi ? Elle était lasse. Il l'avait comprit. Mais trop tard. Il aurait du comprendre. A temps.

Il s'était trompé. Comme si souvent. Une erreur de plus. Il avait l'habitude. Mais celle la ne passerait pas. Il ne pouvait la corriger. Elle s'était déjà effacée.

Il regarda le ciel. Bleu. Il sourit. Elle aimait le soleil. Elle le lui avait dit. Ses yeux avaient pétillés de bonheur. Il s'était senti comblé. Ils ne les verraient plus.

Il n'était que souffrance. Il se mit à pleuvoir. La fin du soleil. Sa fin.

Les gouttes se mêlèrent aux larmes. Eau douce. Eau salée. Tristesse.

Elle n'était plus. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens…Mais en avait-elle eu un jour ?

Oui. Elle. Il n'avait pas compris. Même le regret était dérisoire. C'était trop tard. Il avait failli. Elle avait lâché prise. Il pensait que c'était impossible, elle lui avait démontré le contraire. Et de quelle manière…

Il s'approcha du vide. Il ne tremblait pas. Il sourit. Elle aimait ce lieu. Ils étaient déjà venus. Elle avait aimé. Elle avait rit. Elle était heureuse. Elle pensait triomphée. Il l'avait refroidi. Glacée. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment réchauffée.

Les pierres roulèrent. Il regarda droit devant lui. L'océan. Elément magique. L'eau. Etendue immense. Elle devait être là. Au milieu de tout ça.

Elle devait l'attendre. Il allait la rejoindre.

Elle n'était plus…Sauf pour lui. Dans quelques secondes….

Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il était libre. Son cœur aussi. Il l'aimait. Et il allait le lui dire. Il imagina son sourire. Lumineux. Tout simplement. Ils allaient s'aimés. A jamais. Elle allait être heureuse. Lui aussi.

Elle n'était plus.

Il sauta…

Lui non plus.

Mais ils étaient ensemble…et pour l'éternité.

**Merci de laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé...ou pas!**


End file.
